


Falling In Love in a Grocery Store

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Written for the Klaine Valentines Day Challenge over on Tumblr.)Someone keeps changing the music at Kurt's work and pissing off his supervisor. Why is this Kurt's life?





	

Kurt huffed as his latest customer left the store to brave the cold and snowy february air. His job as a cashier was boring. He worked in a grocery store, nothing interesting ever happened.  He sighed, grimacing out a smile at one of his regulars, a stubborn old bat who gave Kurt the stink eye if he tried to bag her groceries in plastic. Sue, his supervisor, (or  _ sue _ pervisor as he privately called her in his head), was giving him the death glare.

 

He sighed.  “Will that be paper or plastic, m’am?” The old woman began to go on a rant about brainwaves and plastic eating aliens and Kurt casually tuned her out, scanning and bagging on impulse. 

 

_ Bang! _

 

There was a resounding clang that came from the guest service counter. Sue was yelling at someone. The other person was insistent on something and suddenly the speaker system that had been playing the local Christian radio station began to blast Elton John at full blast. 

 

The babbling old lady Kurt had been helping clasped her wrinkled and spotted hands to her heart. “Oh Harry and I used to dance to this song all the time!” Kurt assumed Harry was probably her husband considering how the woman was now swaying in time to the music and lightly humming “Here Comes the Bride.”

 

More noises came from the guest services counter as Sue began to throw everything within her reach at a quickly fleeing figure. Finally there was a slam of a door as Sue screamed “AND STAY OUT!”

 

Maybe working at a grocery store wasn’t the most boring thing in the entire world. 


End file.
